1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved removable applique apparatus for children's garments including collars (removable or permanently attached), pockets and accessories (such as hats, pocketbooks and shoes) which can be removably affixed to such as a user's garment, for example a blouse or a dress or a "fashion" accessory. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus that provides multiple mounting locations for any one of a number of selected appliques with spring action clips similar to those utilized in children's barrettes that can be selectively affixed to the outer surface of the garment or accessory, at selected locations, the clips having a pivotal, elongated attaching bar that enables the clip to be fastened to either the garment/collar or to the user's hair and alternatively, fashion accessories.
2. General Background of the Invention
One method of changing the look of an outfit is to change artistic appliques that are applied to the outfit, dress, blouse, etc. Similarly, the garment might have a collar that is removable so as to also give a different look to a garment as by changing the collar style. It is an object of the present invention to facilitate a change in the look of a garment with a unique combination of applique and collar and the attachment used so that appliques may be applied to the body of the garment, the collar, accessories or even to a user's hair as desired and remain securely in place.
As those close to children are well aware, young children have a seemingly insatiable curiosity prompting them to explore all aspects of their milieu, from toys to furniture to garments. Anything which may be opened, emptied or rearranged, will be. In respect to clothing, the addition of removable appliques to garments provides the child with an additional avenue for occupation and imagination. It is imperative however, that in the instance to removable or relocateable adornments, that the attachment means be not easily separated from the garment, and if so, is of a size to not present an opportunity for ingesting. It is well known to attach collars and adornments such as appliques to clothing with snaps, hook and loop fastening and buttons. I have found that these mechanisms for attaching the discussed articles to garments are less suitable for a number of reasons. Buttons and snaps are relatively easily separated from the garment or the attachment and when so separated are easily ingested by an undiscerning young child. Likewise, the snap or button attached adornment may be too easily removed from the garment such that the applique or adornment will frequently become misplaced or lost. Hook and loop fastening is subject to a similar criticism.
The apparatus of my invention, including attachment by means of a clip mechanism having a pivotal securing bar capable of being retained at one end in a detent through such as a spring-type compression force provides an improved mechanism for attaching an adornment such as an applique or collar to a child's garment. Further by using such a reliable, secure mechanism, the applique may also be selectively attached to the hair or other clothing including play shoes (e.g., sneakers), handbags and hats.